CatNipped
by FoulPower
Summary: The Clave has made a new school for all the young Shadowhunters and Downworlders, wanting them to bond better. In this story Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane hate each other, and have for a couple of years, since the first day they met. But will that change when a potion accident happens? Rated M for future lemons and language. I do not own TMI, Cassandra Clare does.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! New story. Sorry I just couldn't get this out of my mind. In this story there's a school that's for all the young Downworlders and Shadowhunters. Which is where Alec- the gang and Magnus go. In this story Magnus isin't 300 years old- sorry- nether is any of the TDI characters since they come out here. Magnus is simply a young Warlock that was raised by his real father - the prince of hell-. I really hope you guys enjoy this story, because I'm actually thinking of taking this story far.**

**Rated: M for future lemons, and language.**

**~::~ - Indicates new scene or time  
*****~::~* - Start of sex scene- This does not comply to small smut, as in grinding/kissing  
**~::~** - End of Sex scene**

* * *

Alec sighed and looked at himself on the full length mirror. At the moment he wore black slim slacks that almost looked like skinny jeans, a white belt around his waist. He wore black combat boots, matching his attire. He wore a black, soft, long sleeved shirt with three buttons at the top. Around his neck was a white tie. It was school regulation after all.

He didn't really mind the school attire since his whole closet was basically black. Of course his brother Jace didn't give a fuck that the Shadowhunters ha to wear all black with a white tie and any other white accessories. He just "rolled with it". Izzy on the other hand had been outraged. She would have been dead if it wasn't for the fact that they let everyone wear what ever they wanted on Sunday's.

The clave had made a school, hoping that the young Downworlders and Shadowhunters would get along better. And their plan had worked. A lot of them got along, so soon they sort f turned the school into a college, hoping to get better results.

The school was like a huge Pentagon. Five sides were taken by the dormitories. Each Of the dormitories represented who belonged where. The dormitories for Shadowhunters were painted Black, with various white runes, representing their uniforms.

The Warlock dormitories were painted a dark blue with various stars painted on them. As well representing their uniforms. Unlike Shadow hunters, Vampires and Faeries there's wasn't as demanding. All they had to wear was a dark blue cloak with a couple of stars on them. Under the cloak they wore what ever the hell they wanted. Of course they had to keep their hood down.

As for Vampires theirs were painted red, The Irony. Not only were they painted red but they as well had various decorations in black. Their uniforms were just like how they applied to Shadowhunters. They could wear anything red but as long as their ties were black and any other accessories.

Faeries dormitories were simply painted of various colors. Bright, neon colors. It wasn't really hard to confuse, seeing how the rest of the dormitories were only two colors. Their outfits couldn't contain any dark colors, every color they wore had to be a light shade. So there was any "Rebels" instead of wearing black they wore grey.

Were Wolves on the other hand could wear anything that wasn't leather, fur or any time of leggings/tights. Their dormitories were painted as the night sky with moons painted on them.

The three other sides of the school were taken by the small institute that served as a nursing, the towers for the classes and the outside field. In the middle of the school they had constructed the cafeteria. The cafeteria was huge and above it was sort of the offices for the teachers, or where they mainly slept. Seeing how big the cafeteria was, Alec didn't doubt the fact that each teacher had their own room, office and bathroom.

The students on the other hand had their own bathrooms as well. Their dormitories were arranged In a way. If you went down stairs you would meet everyone else, the common room foresay, which would be the their living room. The boys and girls were separated of course. Though, if you went up stairs the washrooms would be there.

"Checking your self out?" Jace called out. Alec turned around o see his brother already coming down from the showers and already wore black cargo shorts, a white towel around his neck.

Alec rolled his eyes as he went over to his foster bed and sat down, "I just dozed off."

"Sure." Will called off from his own bed, "Looking for ways to show off to Rosalyn?"

Alec made a face causing both Will and Jace to start laughing. Jem rolled his eyes and smacked Will, "William!"

Alec smiled gratefully to him, "I'm gay. Thought you would understand better since you are as well."

Jem and Jace chuckled, Will simply grinning goofily.

Alec looked around the room. The room consisted of two foster beds on each side, making four, one for each. Next to each bed there was a small cabinet and a trunk, a small desk on the other side.

Alec noticed Jem taking his black, tall cane. He was no more than 18 but he acted older. He had grey shoking hair as carried a cane around. His hair was the fault of a small disease that was curing rapidly and the can was for the fact that he had a hard time walking without it.

Before Jem even balanced him self correctly, Will quickly grabbed him by the waist, pulling Jem down onto his lap. Jem helped in surprise and glared at his boyfriend, earning a small grin and a kiss.

Alec chuckled as Jace made a gaging gesture, "Let's go to the cafeteria Alec, I don't want to witness them fucking again."

"THAT WAS ONCE!" Jem shouted as Jace took his wrist, "YOU BARGED IN!"

Will chuckled and took his lovers lips, Jace quickly dragging his brother out of the room.

**~::~**

Alec sat at a round table, surrounded by his left. Next to him sat Jace who was speaking with Clary. Beside Clary was Isabelle who was talking to Clarys brother; Jonathan, and their other friend Sebastian. Beside Sebastian sat Will, who was as well talking to his boy friend Jem, who was on Alec's other side.

Just like the dormitories the sitting arrangements were based on what you were. Shadowhunters sat in the middle of the cafeteria, their tables as well indicating where they sat. The tables were painted different colors, just as their dormitories were. Faeries and Vampires sat on the two sides of the entrances, Warlocks and Werewolves sitting in the front by were all the teachers sat.

Some teachers preferred to eat here to their tables were painted golden with white Markings on them. All of the teachers here got along, no matter what they were.

Alec sighed and looked at his friends. All of them talking quickly to each other. He was basically fine not having a boyfriend but he would admit he got lonely at times.

"So what do you think Alec?" Izzy asked.

Alec looked puzzled at her to see Sebastian as Jonathan looking at him quizzically, "What?"

Izzy rolled her eyes, Sebastian answering for her, "Do you think Ms. Fray and Mr. Garroway are together?"

" Oh." He grinned sheepishly, "I think.."

"HA-HAAAA!" Jonathan horrolled, "AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T BELIVE ME!"

Alec chuckled as Sebastian gripped his waist tightly, "Sit the hell down Morgenstern!"

Izzy simply rolled her eyes, "Guys shut up. We have to talk about Alec getting a boy friend now."

This seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"I'm fine being single." He said defensively.

"Damnit man, all of these years and no one? You need to find someone." Jace said.

"He's right you know," Will said, "You need to get laid."

Jem smacked Will, "Guys don't push him."

Alec smiled gratefully at him once more. Jem was the only one that didn't try to make his life hell on the whole dating thing. He was the only one that understood.

Suddenly the cafeteria doors opened. Alec's eyes slowly went up. The person wore black boots the reached them up to their knees, the man's jeans seeming to stick to his skin, being a dark purple color. The man wore a dark blue cloak, indicating that he was a Warlock and a light red vest on, nothing more.

Alec's eyes went up further, letting his eyes connect with cat eyes. As fast as their eyes met, Alec felt his insides boil. Magnus fucking Bane.

The man glared right back at him as he made his way to Alec, "Lightworm." He hissed out as if the name disgusted him just saying it.

Alec couldn't help but frown deeply, "What the hell do you want Bane?"

"Oh, nothing at all. Just seeing that you're still an indisputable brat." He said, a small sneer forming on his face.

To anyone else, that would of terrified them. Seeing how he was basically a prince to all of his Warlock friends. Anyone else would of apologized or backed down, knowing that even though Magnus was just 18 he seemed to be a 300 year old warlock. Alec on the other hand, didn't care.

Alec frowned, "Fuck off Bane."

Magnus simply smirked before glaring at him and walking away, his cloak flying behind him elegantly.

Alec rolled his eyes a Magnus sat with his odd friends. A boy with purple eyes and white hair. Another with green skin and a girl with blue skin. Finally a normal girl. Alec cocked his eye brow to see she didn't have a warlock trait. He brushed it off, thinking that she wore a glamour for t.

"Well Magnus is a fucking ass." Jace stated.

"You just noticed?" Sebastian asked.

"He's been giving Alec shit for years I mean c'mon." Jonathan grinned.

"He's a good guy if you guys give him a chance." Clary retorted, "He's not that mean."

Alec looked outraged at that woman, "After all the years of shit he's given me, what the hell makes you think I'll give him a chance?!"

**~::~**

Alec walked around the campus, looking down at his schedule. He had potions next. And with Warlocks. He groaned and walked inside of the building, walking up the black stairs.

The only reason everyone had to take a damn potions class at least once it was because no matter what, you could brew a potion no matter what you were. The clave had Done it in scale they needed an urgent potion in the future life.

Now, because he had always wanted to avoid the damn warlock Bane he had to take it at his final year.

He walked into the class to see various Warlocks and Shadow Hunters already there. He didn't know a lot but he knew they knew him. His family was very powerful in the Clave and also because of his rivalry with the damn Warlock prince.

He made his way to the back, black desk. All of the desks were made out of black marbles, the seats being gothic chairs. He sat down and looked at the materials already set down. There was a white parchment, showing the potion they were brewing and its ingredients. Beside it was what seemed a black fish bowl. He squinted at it.

In front of it were various odd things that were most likely the ingredients. He looked down at the list. The first thing in it captured his eye.

'Vampires blood'

He looked away from it to se indeed a small vial there with what seemed a couple of drops of blood. He shivered. Why the hell would anyone want to make potions. He looked at a black strange rock, when he heard shuffling beside him.

He looked at his new partner. Much to his horror it was him. Magnus fucking Bane. He tried to hide the horror in his face as Magnus smirked at him, "Cat's got your tongue Lightworm?"

Alec glared at him, "Fuck you."

"Please," Magnus scoffed, a snarl forming on his face, "I'm not desperate you nauseating-"

He was cut off by a loud clap. Alec quickly looked away, completely ignoring the Warlock beside him ,"Alright class." The man said. Alec noticed the man was a Warlock, indicating by the bat wings folded behind his back, "Today we will be doing a transfiguration potion. The ingredients set out for you are for cats. Of course if you would like you can as well choose a dog, a bird, a mouse or a hamster. All simple animals for a simple potion. Ten minutes before class ends I will go around and check if your potion is correct. Those who get it done perfectly will earn a free period rather than having to do it again tomorrow."

Some whoops went around the class, causing the teacher to let out a chuckle.

Alec simply ignored everyone, realizing that half of the class went to get new ingredients._ Not really cat lovers_, he thought.

He looked down at the ingredients and steps and started to brew his own potion, trying to make it as perfect as possible. He looked inside of the bowl to see already boiling water. He frowned and looked at the instructions.

_'Add two drops of Vampire blood and mix five times counter clockwise.'_

He groaned, this was going to take too damn long.

**~::~**

Half of the class had already past, or more and Alec was still brewing it. The potion had turned an odd shade of orange as he did as the instructions had directed. He looked at the instructions to see he wasn't even half done. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't do this.

Before he knew it Magnus was standing up, alreday had put the potion in a vial. Alec looked at the vial to see the potion was dark blue. His was orange!

He frowned and looked at Magnus smirk as he walked over to the teacher. Before he even made it Alec noticed a textbook that Magnus hadn't seen, causing him to trip over. Magnus used the table with ingredients for support before crashing down, causing the table of ingredients and the potion to splash over him.

Alec held back his laughter as a girl with blue skin screamed and went over to help Magnus.

"Mr. Bane!" The teacher exclaimed in horror as purple air filled the air.

Alec frowned at this and slowly got up going over to the crowd, wanting to see what really was going on. As the air cleared out a black tail was in the air, Magnus's ears were gone but replaced with thick, black cat ears at the top of his head.

Gasps rang out the room as Magnus made eyes connection with him. For a moment he thought he was going to start screaming at him, that it was his fault when suddenly Magnus let out a loud growl and jumped on him.

Alec gasped as he was thrown down, hitting his head on the marble. He was about to throw Magnus off of him to continue the fight when he started to feel licks at his neck.

Confusion washed over him as he felt Magnus purring, "Magnus what the hell-"

He was cut off by the teacher starting to scream, "MAGNUS BANE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Alec looked up to see the teacher bending down, gripping at Magnus's shoulders. Once he touched Magnus, he felt Magnus let out a small growl.

"I don't think-" He was cut off when Magnus let out a loud growl and quickly turned away from him, lashing out at the teacher. Gasps went around the class as Alec quickly stood up.

The teacher simply rolled his eyes and placed a plan over the three sharp scars that were now on his cheek. A second later they vanished. Alec was about to get a security guard -Which were mainly adult Shwdowhunters- when he noticed Magnus's tail moving wildly, daring anyone to come closer.

Before he could react Magnus quickly went behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly and his towel around his lap. Alec's eyes widened and looked over at the class to see some girls had 'awwed' and the rest of the class either whispering quickly or gaping.

"Mr. Lightwood if you would please take Magnus to the institute." The teacher spoke up.

Alec gaped at him, "Why me-?"

"Because he seemes to only feel.. comfortable with you at the moment."

Alec frowned, "But-"

"NOW MR. LIGHTWOOD OR YOU'LL SUFFER A WEEKS DETENTION!"

* * *

**A/N: Please review in telling me on what you guys thought. Also do not hesitate on telling me if something is wrong or something you do not like :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND EVERYONE WHO DARED TO EVEN READ THIS :). I WASN'T GOING TO UPDATE TILL MAYBE NEXT WEEK BUT THE DAMN REVIEWS GIVE ME INSPARATION! TAHNK YOU GUYS SO MUCH AGAIN :)  
**

**Rated: M for future lemons, and language.**

**~::~ - Indicates new scene or time  
*****~::~* - Start of sex scene- This does not comply to small smut, as in grinding/kissing  
**~::~** - End of Sex scene**

* * *

**~::~**

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, what did you do this-Mr. Bane?" The nurse questioned, staring at the cat-like boy who had Alec in a possessive/protective embrace, nuzzling his neck soothingly, one hand wrapped firmly around his waist and the other groping his hips softly.

"There was a potions accident, Mrs. Balckthorn. We were making potions. Bane slipped and got splashed with it and turned out like—well, this."

Alec pointed to the happily purring cat-boy still holding him in a vice-like grip. The nurse sighed, motioning them to follow her. She led them to a bed before closing the curtains around them and leaving to get the teacher.

"Mewr?" Magnus mewled softly, fingers brushing gently against the nephilim's face, before pulling his Alec onto his lap and cuddling him happily. Alec gaped at the purring Bane beforehim, trying to escape, much to the formers displeasure, who voiced this with a whiny purr and tightening his grip.

"B-Bane!"

"Mewr?" Magnus just purred, trying to calm his distressed mate who unconsciously relaxed, much to the Warlocks pleasure.

"Nurse!" Alec cried in relief when the principle and the nurse finally came back, much to Magnus's annoyance, who glared at the two arms wrapped possessively around the smaller boy's waist.

"We've figured out what's wrong." Mrs. Blackorn started hesitantly. Alec's head shot up at the prospect of knowing the hell had happened and getting Bane to keep his paws to himself.

"Then why didn't he just turn into a cat?"

"Think, Lightwood!" Mr. Morgenstern snapped, "Because there were other ingredients on the table."

Alec and Magnus (much to Alec's added confusion) glared (and hissed) at Valentine. Morgenstern just glowered, looking as if he had sucked on a particularity sour lemon.

"With the added ingredients, instead of being able to turn into a cat, he has the ears and tail, and he thinks he's one." He finished dryly. Mrs. Blackthorn sighed beside him, smacking his arm for being so cold. Alec ignored the obviously angry principle in favor of turning to the sympathetic nurse.

"So why's he clinging to me?"

"Well, that's the thing, dear, he thinks you're his mate."

Alec stared blankly, the words echoing in his mind and vainly trying to grasp their meaning. Magnus purred happily, ignorant to the tense atmosphere as he nuzzled his mate's neck, which wasn't helping much, though neither was Valetine's accusing glare or the nurse's sympathetic and slightly pitying sigh.

"He-wha-me?" Alec finally strung together unintelligibly, much to the nurse's amusement and Valentine's anger.

"It means, Lightwood, that he thinks that your are his-" Valentine paused, looking faintly ill. "-that you are his-" He paused again, looking disgusted. The nurse sighed from beside him, shooting the principle an annoyed/amused look before turning to Alec, a small smile on her face.

"I'm sure you are aware of how animals react to their mates, so it won't be wise to separate you both at the moment. He thinks you are his mate."

Magnur purred in agreement and continued to nuzzle his mate in an attempt to sooth him,which made the nurse 'aw' and Valentine glare. Valentine hated the fact that one of his own had to deal with this. Seeing how Magnus was one of his favorite students.

"What's going to happen now then? How long untill he changes back?" Alec finally sighed, vainly trying to pry himself off of the cat-boys lap, much to Magnus's annoyance.

"Thats the thing. We aren't sure how long it will last or how long it'll take to create a cure."

Alec just gaped at them, giving up any attempts at escaping (much to Magnus's pleasure) and sitting ridged in the Warlock's tight embrace. Valentine just glared at the shocked boy, a sneer in place, before stalking out of the room, robes billowing behind him. The nurse ignored him in favor of giving Alec a reassuring smile.

"As to whats going to happen now? You will be moving in with Draco in the Warlock's quarters until the effects of the potion wares off, or until he'll find a cure."

"What!?" Alec gasped, snapping out of his stupor to stare at the woman in disbelief.

"You need to move in to Magnus's quarters until this is all over. All your classes will be changed so you can stay together. And you will have your meals sent to you instead of eating with your fellow Shadowhunters and Downworlder's." The nurse stated firmly, giving the boy a sharp look when he made to argue. Alec glared right back in a moment of anger.

"Why me?! This has nothing to do with me and you just expect me to roll over and take it, after everything Bane's done to me?!" He grounded out angrily, ignoring Magnus's attempts to sooth his anger. The nurse sighed, her glare softening.

"Alec, you don't have to do this. But we need you to, please Alec, if not for Magnus's sake than for everyone else's." The nurse sighed, her voice pleading.

Alec groaned, his anger deflating as he slowly started relaxing into the frantic Magnus's arms. "Fine." He conceded. The nurse smiled gratefully before pulling the curtains around the two to give them privacy. Alec frowned sullenly as Magnus licked is cheek, before forcing himself to relax much to Magnus's pleasure.

"Mewr?" Alec frowned at the Warlock who was currently trying his best to sooth the angry nephilim before he sighed, allowing the boy-who-thinks-hes-a-cat pull him down further, relaxing slightly in the Warlock's arms.

Well it wasn't _all_ Magnus's fault anyway, and besides pissing off Magnus Bane, a Magnus Bane with _sharp_ claws, wasn't exactly a good idea.

Magnus smiled purring gently when his mate relaxed in his arms, allowing him to cuddle his slightly agitated, but not angry mate, his grip tightening slightly. He had been extremely happy when his mate had relaxed, giving into his soothing purrs and nuzzles, thus his reluctance to let his mate go.

Alec sighed, he was both comfortable and slightly disturbed by how relaxed he felt in the Warlock's arms. He isn't supposed to be comfortable in Bane's arms!

But he was. With Magnus purring lightly, one hand keeping him firmly in the cat-boy's lap and the other threading through hair in a soothing gesture. He felt his eyes droop and tried to fight the urge to curl up in the Warlock's arms and sleep before he sighed, giving up and falling asleep in the Warlock's embrace.

Magnus curled up on the fluffy mattress, his mate asleep in his arms, and purred happily. His mate had stopped trying to escape, and apparently wasn't mad with him anymore (which had him literally purring in pleasure) he wrapped his sleeping mate into a protective embrace, his ears shooting to attention and his eyes narrowed at the spot the bat and the female were last at, his duty was to protect his mate in his moment of weakness. Especially when they're in a place he didn't recognize

**~::~**

Alec awoke to a sharp hiss and Valentine's annoyed growl. He slowly sat up, faintly aware of a pair of arms around his waist and something wet and hot making its way done his throat making him squirm and moan softly before relaxing further into the comfortably warm embrace.

"Damn it Lightwood, wake up!"

Valentine's clearly agitated voice broke Alec out of his sleep stupor, though he remained relaxed in the other teens embrace, still to tired and comfortable to do anything about moving and still to tired to even care whose arms he was in. "What?" He yawned ignoring the glare sent his way, choosing instead to give in to the cat-boys soothing purrs and let the Warlock continue to 'attack' his neck.

"Its time you made it to your temporary new dorm!" Valentine glowered at prospect, making Alec groan. Not at Valentine's accusing glare, but of the idea of having to get up.

"What time is it?"

"Midnight!"

Alec groaned before snuggling into a pleased Magnus, who voiced his pleasure by finding and suckling on his mate's pulse-point. "'M tired." He mumbled sleepily into the crook of Magnus' s neck, completely content with staying there till morning.

"I don't care! Get up so I can take you to your new dorm and _I_ can get back to sleep!"

Alec groaned again before getting up, Magnus yet again holding him in a possessive embrace-expect this time Alec wasn't complaining, though it was mostly do to with the fact he didn't know half of what was going on, and that he's to tired to care either way, and following the irritated Principal till they reached the door that apparently lead to Magnus's quarters.

Valentine rose an arm in front of the big door and spoke, "Every rose has its thorns."

Valentine recited in disgust before shoving both teens in the room and storming away leaving Alec to half stumble half walk to the room he guessed as Magnus's room before promptly falling on the bed (covering himself and Magnus with the silk sheets and velvet comforter) and falling right back asleep.

Magnus purred in contentment: he was in a familiar place—his own nest-his mate didn't resist when he tried to calm him and was in fact asleep curled against him, held in his protective embrace. He smiled contently, licking his mates cheek before curling up, his mate still in his arms, and falling asleep.

**~::~**

Alec woke up groaning before snuggling into the surrounding warmth with a contented sigh, a warm weight draped across waist. He was pulled out of musings when his 'pillow' purred happily and he felt something pull him closer to the purring surface.

"Mewr."

Yesterday's memories came flooding back causing the startled teen to jump and stare at the happily purring Magnus in shock and mild amusement (at seeing the usually stuck up Magnus Bane acting like a cat), struggling half-heartedly against the Warlock's surprisingly strong grip before giving up and allowing the Warlock to purr and lap at his cheek.

"C'mon Bane, I need a shower." Alec grumbled trying to pry himself out off Magnus's grip, and off the blond's bed. Magnus suddenly stood up, causing Alec to fall forward, he quickly grabbed the first thing he could which happened to be the front of Draco's robes resulting in Draco falling on top of him. His (previously closed) eyes snap opened when he felt something wet and warm slid past his lax lips and he was meet with the sight of a grinning Magnus pinning him to the floor and kissing him full on the mouth.

His blue eyes widened in shock and he lied there frozen for a minute while the blond throughly ravished his mouth before pushing away the content and purring Magnus, his face colored a bright red. He glared at the purring cat-boy (who was currently nuzzling his chest happily), and stood shakily -immediately followed by still grinning, still puring Mafnus-and making his way slowly to the tiled bathroom.

He slowly walked up the stairs, where he guessed was the bathroom, his eyes still wide in shock. That had been his first kiss. His first fucking kiss, and it was to Magnus **Bane** of all people!

The Warlock's bathroom was much like the Shadowhunters, only that there was a pool-sized bath in the right of the damn room! He was met with Magnus's many hair products, and a bunch of silk bath robes and cotton towels adorned with not only the Warlock crest but the Bane crest as well.

Alec immediately set to turning on the water (which once on started to pour rapidly into the pool sized bath until it was full in about three minutes) which in turn startled the cat-like Magnus who immediately pulled the faintly amused, half-surprised and slightly irritated Alec into a protective embrace and hissing at the bath, and water, like it was about to jump up and attack them both, much to Alec's amusement and annoyance. "Bane."

Alec sighed in annoyance, the Warlocks continued to to hiss and bat his claws at the blueberry scented water. "Bane." Alec tried again, his voice laced with irritation though Magnus didn't seem to notice. "Magnus!" Alec snapped in irritation and annoyance, finally drawing the Warlock's attention who immediately, after seeing his mate angry, started to purr and nuzzle him soothingly, completely forgetting about the 'threat' much to Alec's pleasure.

Alec grinned evilly, laying his hands flat on the slightly panicked Warlock's chest before shoving hard, trying to push the Magnus in the water. This was still the Magnus he hated. What he didn't expect though was for Magnus to pull him with him in to the comfortably warm water. He turned his glared accusingly at the whinnying Warlock before bursting out laughing.

Alec's previously foul mood was instantly brightened upon seeing Magnus, soaking wet, his expensive clothing stuck to his skin and his normally product spiked hair plastered across his face, frantically trying to get out of the too big pool like bath.

Though instead of walking out, he was swimming.

Doggy-style.

Which made the whole picture even funnier. Well, at least to Alec that is.

It seemed that Alec's bark like laugh dragged the frantic Magnus out of his water induced daze in favor of tackling the brunette and frantically licking his cheek apparently mistaking his mates laugh for a distressed cry, making Alec laugh even harder and making Magnus coo and keen trying to sooth him. With an amused smile Alec calmly leaned into Magnus's soothing embrace, allowing the now less-frantic Warlock to nuzzle his neck happily, his arms wrapping absently around the content cat-boy's neck.

Still grinning Alec calmly pulled the taller Warlock closer (much to Magnus's pleasure) his hands lathering the Warlock's hair with blueberry scented shampoo and conditioner before quickly dunking him and lathering his own hair with the same products before quickly rinsing it off.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews=Insparation. Also next chapter, will try to update quickly. :) What did you guys think?**

**Etta'sFanfics: Thank you for being the first review! It literally made me smile, getting a notification of it.**

**BaneWood: Thank you for reviewing! And I'm glad you love it, and yeah I sort of wanted them to be in a full time school thing, thank you again! :D**

**MyChemicalFandom: Your name. Are you a MCR fan? :D And thank you so much for your review that means a lot!**

**1Guest: Thank you :)**

**arnangela: Haha, thank you for the review! And I hope you see it promising.**

**Danae: Updated! and thank you :)**

**Guest2: I was hoping it was different! Thank you for reviewing! :)**


End file.
